Bittersweet Sanity
by Red Dye Number Five
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote to test the waters so to speak. The summary and everything is inside. If you enjoy vampires than I hope you appreciate what I've written, if not well it's just a test after all.


**Author's Note: Okay, this one shot is basically me testing the water before I start making serious posts. The content is mine unless it is something that you recognize such as the song lyrics. The song is by a band called Ludo and the song title is "Horror of Our Love" Really I have no idea if this story is worth reading, but it was good enough that I thought I'd give it a shot. Basically Alexia and Drake are vampires, Drake created Alexia, but her sanity didn't remain intact. Drake, being Alexia's mate, takes care of her and occasionally is rewarded with bouts of semi-sanity for his efforts.**

_I'm a killer_

_Cold and wrathful_

Alexia sat silently gazing into the flickering golden flames of her extravagant room's large antique hearth.

_Silent sleeper_

_I've been inside your bedroom_

As she sat gazing deeply into the flames, her thoughts running ramped showing her morbid images, the haunting words of hers and Drakes' song played distantly, softly floating out into the air.

_I've murdered half the town_

_Left you love notes on their headstones_

"Alexia? Love where are you, princess?" a masculine voice drifted from the darker front of the room. Alexia smiled sweetly, but didn't answer her lover, choosing instead to simply sit and wait for him to come closer.

_I'll fill the graveyards_

_Until I have you_

Alexia heard Drake sigh and shift as if to come farther into the room, his footsteps were so soft and even that human ears never would have detected him entering the room, but she did.

_Moonlight walking_

_I smell your softness_

"Alexia, dear, are you in here? This is a very nice song you are listening to. Where did you hear it, love?" Drakes' soft voice was velvety smooth and Alexia easily picked out the thick, mixture of sorrow, amusement, and deep longing held within its tones. She smirked with excitement, he thought that she didn't remember, well she would just have to prove him wrong, wouldn't she.

_Carnivorous and lusting_

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

Alexia stood turning in a slow spin, she landed herself in Drakes surprised arms. "Hello, Drake." she breathed in a seductive tone, sending a thrill rippling through her mates' undead heart. A heartbreakingly beautiful smile lit up her entire face as she continued, "I remember this one well, love, it is our song…the beautiful melody of our undead hearts." Drakes lips captured hers, pulling her into a long awaited kiss. The passion he displayed for her in that one scorching kiss was so potent that it burnt through her body with the intensity of raging flames.

_Hold you down and tear you open_

_Live inside you_

_Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

The song continued in the background as Drake finally pulled himself away from Alexia's luscious lips, simultaneously sending her a soul melting look. Taking her into his arms, he began to twirl them in a slow waltz, enjoying his time with her sanity while it lasted.

_But I'll grind against your bones_

_Until our marrows mix_

His hand slipped down to play at the small of her back, carefully tracing patterns with his long white fingers against her black satin dress.

_I will eat you slowly_

_Ohhhhh_

_The horror of our love_

"Mmmm…" she purred into his chest as his fingers worked her back, their slow waltz steadily turning them in a graceful arc around the room.

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_

_Ohhhhh_

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

Drake slowed to a halt, kissing the fragile looking being cradled in his arms lovingly, before helping her slip out of her thigh high boots and ankle length dress, leaving her perfect porcelain frame clad only in a white silk under shift. With a small smile she moved her hands up to caress his chest before removing his shirt. Satisfied now that she could gaze upon his beauty, she continued to unwind her hair, sending a glossy, curling, black waterfall cascading down her lower-back.

_I wake in terror_

_Blackbirds screaming_

Drake smirked, "You're beautiful." he breathed against her ear. She giggled and grabbed his hand to restart their sorrowful dance.

_Dark cathedrals spilling_

_Midnight on their alters_

_I'm your servant_

_My immortal_

_Pale and perfect_

_Such unholy Heaven_

Drake smiled sweetly as he moved gracefully into the bed, pulling his amazing ghost-like lover along with him. She was so delicate, beautiful, and deadly…it was sinful how much he loved this delicious doll in front of him, but if this was a sin he would gladly spend eternity in Hell. "I love it when you're like this…it makes everything worth while…" he breathed into her curls. Alexia smiled sadly, "I'm sorry love." her voice was thick with sorrow at his pain. As soon as Drake heard this, he cradled her in his arms, "Shhh, it's alright, love." he replied drawing her closer.

_The statues close their eyes_

_The room is changing_

_Break my skin_

_And drain me_

Drake closed his eyes, simply relishing this feeling of love and contentment. He felt Alexia shift against his chest, moving to trace interact patterns into his pale skin with her delicate fingers.

_Ancient language _

_Speak through fingers_

_The awful edges_

_Where you end and I begin_

Alexia's fingers suddenly stopped moving and Drake immediately became alarmed. He shifted, about to ask if she was alright, when a light weight settled onto his hips, she was straddling him. As he lay there staring up into those mesmerizing electric blue orbs he thought, "By the gods I'm glad I found this exotic creature…nothing else…nobody else living or undead could compete with the way she makes me feel." his thoughts trailed away, his non-beating heart shuddering as Alexia leaned forward to lay on his chest, her soft skin brushing his muscled chest.

_Inside your mouth_

_I cannot see_

_There's catastrophe_

_In everything I'm touching_

_As I sweat and crush you_

Drake's unnecessary breath hitched as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. Alexia giggled again, caressing his lips with one long white finger before slowly slipping it into his mouth and pricking it on his delicately pointed, sharp, right fang. Drake's throat worked convulsively as the tangy sweetness of Alexia's warm blood washed over his senses.

_And I hold your bleeding chambers_

_Until they beat no more_

_You die like angels sing_

_Ohhhhh_

Alexia's free hand moved to caress Drakes face, his arms automatically untwined from around her waist to allow her unrestricted movement.

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_

_Ohhhhh_

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

Drake shifted, carefully cradling Alexia in his arms so that he could reposition himself to straddle her instead. Removing her finger from his mouth he pressed his too red lips against hers. Pulling away a moment later, he whispered, "I have truly missed you."

_You're a ghost love_

_Nightgown flowing_

Drake dipped his head, touching his lips to Alexia's softer ones, he progressed down her body leaving searing kisses across her elegant throat and pale collarbone.

_Your body blue and walking_

_Along the continental shelf_

_Alexia giggled again and Drake sighed, she was slipping away from him again._

_You are a dream among the sharks_

_Beautiful and terrifying_

_Living restless_

_We dance in dark suspension_

Drake gazed, with longing eyes, down at his love. She smiled back encouragingly. On impulse he dipped his head slipping dagger sharp fangs into her pale flesh.

_And you bury me_

_In the ocean floor beneath you_

_Where they'll ever hear us scream_

_Ohhhhh_

Drake pulled back slowly, licking his lips, causing Alexia to whimper and attempt to pull him back to her. Drake only smiled at her, "No, love. No more." he said as he lifted his wrist to her lips. If he could have nothing else he would take this small pleasure.

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through our veins_

_Ohhhhh_

Drake smiled sadly, but resignedly as he kissed Alexia one last time. She smiled sweetly at him as he slipped from the bed, "I love you." she whispered. Drake stared down at her for a long moment, face full of anguish, "I love you too." he answered with a tortured tone. She giggled at him, a dreamy look misting over her exotic features to give them a truly dreamlike countenance.

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

As the song faded to its end, Drake smiled covering the now childlike Alexia and tucking her in. His original task completed, he turned, blew out the candle and exited the eerily silent room. She was gone from him once again.

**Thank you for reading.**

**If anybody is interested more stories involving these two and others can be found posted at .com**


End file.
